


Manos

by flawlessstark



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Shy Will Graham, Will graham is a cutie pie, au! florencia, leve hannibal ooc, lots of fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 06:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4866029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawlessstark/pseuds/flawlessstark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quiere gritarle al mundo que él es suyo, aunque sea durante un par de instantes mientras caminan el junto al otro.</p>
<p>Drabble fluff. / Creado gracias a /william-lecter-jr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manos

**Author's Note:**

> "I would sell my soul to the Devil just to see Will and Hannibal holding hands..."  
> Esa frase es la razón de este drabble, se me derritió el corazón ante tal imagen y quería contribuir a este fandom.
> 
> Thanks to william-lecter-jr.tumblr.com for let me use your imagine. I hope you still have your soul ;) or at least you like this drabble!

* * *

Se debate, reniega, siente sus mejillas encenderse aunque sea pleno invierno en Florencia y la temperatura marque cinco grados en el exterior. Ni siquiera cuando participó en el club de debate del instituto estaba tan nervioso. “ _¡No es para tanto!”_  Se repite a su mismo, queriéndose dar golpes contra una pared, o contra un ladrillo, lo que sea con tal de olvidar tanto nerviosismo.

El oxígeno entra apresuradamente en su cuerpo, siempre siendo insuficiente, incapaz de saciar la ansiedad del hombre de cabello castaño y gafas negras, retrato antagónico de la figura elegante que le acompaña, el cual camina con tranquilidad admirando el arte urbano. De porte alto, cabello ligeramente blanco y lacio, mantiene ambas manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo, disfrutando de las vistas y la compañía, mostrándose curioso ante la actitud de su acompañante pero negándose a preguntarle temeroso de que si lo hace, vuelva a su caparazón.

_“Cálmate o lo notará, cálmate”._ Vuelve a recordarse como si se tratara de un mantra, sabiendo que a esas alturas del paseo _él_ lo ha notado.

“ _No va a comerte. Quizás sí, pero…”_  piensa para sí, removiendo inquieto una moneda en el bolsillo de su chaqueta gris, sintiendo la imperiosa necesidad de mantenerse ocupado en algo más allá de sus pensamientos y lo que rodea. Revuelve su pelo y mira fijamente a las baldosas del puente Vecchio para después observarle de reojo. Esas sempiternas ojeras junto a unos labios carnosos, con una suave sonrisa paseándose por estos. Lo nota, se sonroja, y vuelve a mirar el suelo. 

      -   ¿Sucede algo, Will? – Cuestiona sereno el de abrigo.

Se encoge de hombros sin contestar, respirando hondamente para después exhalar con parsimonia. Su respiración se convierte en una pequeña nube de vapor que se mezcla con la del terapeuta, envolviéndoles en un lazo etéreo pero constante.

Tirita de frío, apegándose un poco más a él de forma involuntaria.

Y no es hasta que nota su brazo rozar uno ajeno que se decide. _Ahora_ , susurra.

Perdida en un espacio de menos de cinco centímetros, su mano busca inquieta un lugar donde esconderse. Y lo encuentra a su izquierda. Le roza con sus dedos buscando la palma de su mano derecha, rozando unos largos dedos níveos que se resguardan de la temperatura en un pequeño espacio de su gabardina para finalmente hacerse un lugar entre ellos. Encajando una pieza de puzzle. Encajándose en _él._

Hannibal no puede evitar ladear su cabeza para fijarse en el tímido agente que le acompaña. La curiosidad deja paso a la _devoción_ , incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna que refleje sus pensamientos y sentimientos, pero satisfecho, porque son esos los pequeños detalles que caracterizan a Will Graham, y son esos, por los que vive y respira.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Reviews?


End file.
